The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
Conventionally, an electromagnetic relay in which an electromagnet block formed by winding a coil around an iron core with a spool interposed therebetween is magnetized or demagnetized to pivot a moving iron, which is supported pivotably by a yoke swaged and anchored to the iron core, and to drive a movable touch piece so that a movable contact opens and closes with respect to a fixed contact of a fixed touch piece arranged facing the movable touch piece is known (see e.g., Patent Document 1). In such an electromagnetic relay, an operation buffer spring extended from a supporting spring is provided in order to support the moving iron by the yoke and a return buffer spring are arranged to prevent collision between the iron core and the yoke when pivoting the moving iron thereby suppressing the collision force and reducing the collision noise.
However, in the conventional electromagnetic relay, the supporting spring is arranged at the upper portion of the moving iron, which results into larger height dimension of the entire electromagnetic relay. Furthermore, a bent structure of the supporting spring is complex, and it is difficult to accurately process the supporting spring to the desired angle. Moreover, since the operation buffer spring acts to suppress the contact pressure, this adversely affects the switching lifespan of the contact. Although the operation buffer spring needs to be formed into a substantially horseshoe shape, it is difficult to perform such processing at high accuracy. Even when attempting to manually adjust the operation buffer spring and the return buffer spring, deformation tends to easily occur and the moving iron may not smoothly operate after the adjustment since the supporting portion of the moving iron is movably supported. The work of assembling the moving iron is difficult in terms of the structure of the contact spring.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-245917